


Crossroads of the Future

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Of MoM and Time Travel [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Book of Prophecies, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts Unchained X, Kingdom Hearts Union X, Kingdom Hearts X, Master of Masters is Sora, Mom!Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Two futures.One had to wonder if the Master of Masters had foreseen it happening.(He did. He didn't think that the second one would ever come to pass though. But he hoped.)





	Crossroads of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Checking this one off my list of things to do. I had intended to write this earlier but I had more plunnies to attend to. 
> 
> [Perfectharmonyloveschaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectharmonyloveschaos/pseuds/Perfectharmonyloveschaos), thank you for facilitating discussions on this AU so often. You mad person.

One more day. Just one more day to write. One more event to bear witness to on the opposite end of the battlefield. The Master of Masters felt his heart sink. What if nothing had changed? What if his presence, here in the past, had done absolutely nothing to the future?

Sighing, the Master laid on his bed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the vision that would come with his sleep.

* * *

He watched, watched as his friends were taken out in quick succession. He watched, as Donald fired that fateful devastating Zetta Flare while his younger self shielded Kairi.

He watched as the despairing demon tide swelled and surrounded them all snatching everyone away. Watched as he desperately reached to grab Kairi only to fail. Watched as he finally broke down, unable to bear with the burden any longer. Watched as Riku stood valiantly in front of the tide to convince him to stand once more...

Watched as Darkness prevailed, and Light expired.

* * *

The Master woke with a pained gasp, tears already flowing down his face. It hurt. It physically hurt to relive that fateful day again. It hurt even more to be watching everything happen at a distance, watch his own face fall and despair. It hurt... watching all of them vanish in front of him all over again.

The Master moved to his desk and sat down with a heavy heart. His presence had changed nothing. This was the last event. Looking at Chirithy sleeping in its little bottle, he wondered if everything he'd done up to this point had been for naught. Sighing heavily, he began jotting down everything that happened. Every painful instance...

* * *

He had to rewrite it more than once. It was a struggle to handwrite the exact same page six seperate times. He'd started crying, almost everytime he started writing that moment where he despaired and everything had been lost, the ink blotting each time and ruining everything again. He'd mourned, before he'd arrived in this time period. He'd thought he'd gotten over their deaths. Clearly he hadn't. 

He missed technology sometimes. As often as he'd said he couldn't computer, it was more out of lack of experience with technology once leaving the islands. Hiro and his crew had thankfully helped correct that glaring oversight when it had become clear to them that he wasn't tech savy, and the convenience of it had grown on him. 

Eyes puffy and work finally done, despite how bleak the job itself was, the Master returned to his bed, and prepared himself to sleep. At last, there would be no dreams. 

(And it hurt, knowing that.)

* * *

...

...

Was this a nightmare? Why was he watching this scene again... why... wait. Something was different. 

The Lingering Will. Terra. Why... 

The tide. The tide was still coming. There was nothing he could do to st...  

Starlight Keyblades. What was Sora... why were they... they were surrounding him, helping him...! The children. The union members... the ones that fell in the war!

The wave was gone but...

Riku... there was a Riku in front of them. Not the same Riku? 

Darkness was engulfing everything... why... was everything...

...

Of course the old man would choose now to interfere. Of course...

...

...

The Labirynth was new... the fights were new... everything was new. So many saved...

...

No.

...

NO. 

...

**NO!**

...

...

**How dare you.**

 

**H̜͝O̹͈̲̜̼͙̪̯W̤̘̖ ̧̝͎̙͓̤̻D͚͔̗͞Ą̦̦̻̪͡R͍̺̜̥̜̮̥͉ͅE̡̞ ̵͏̻̠̲̘̦͕̺Y̮͞Ơ̭͖̤͎̺̣̬U̸̩̤̙ ̩̻͔͙̮K̝̰̤͎̮̣̳͓͍I̷̢͙̣͇̜̗͈̹̻͝Ļ͡͏̰L̛̲̱ ̡̙̲̕H̩̗E̲̮̫̗̦̮̮͖͡R̸̛̞̯!̧̝̰͢ ̸̨̟̙̭͈̫̩̜̙̩**

 

**G̖̞̲̬̠̲͉̠̯̪̳I̡̼̮̤̩̠̲͜͝͞͞V̵̨̧̬̰̜̹̠̥̤E̘̙̬̜̥̙̪͕͡ ̣̯̝̖̱͈̘̩̦͘͟͝͠͡H̺̘̦͓̠̟̰͕͎̙̞̘͘̕͢ͅE̶͢҉̖͇̼̟̰̥̖̠͇̥̮̭͖͎͍̗͈̫͇R̨͇̤͖͓̹̩͓̫̗̰͕̟͇̠͖͙͉͠͡ͅ ̨̧̳̣͉͔̕͜B̡͎̼̦̲̮̲͜͟͡͠A̛̦̲̬̖͖̳̝͕̩̹͙̯̰̹̺̭͇̗̤͢C҉̛͏̱̞̰͕̗̺̭̣̻̦ͅĶ̢̛̘͖͇̗̝̬̜!̵̖̬͔͇̟͔͙̠̘͔̳̻̙̠̟̺͇̕ ̡̧̭͎̝̹̖̰̦͈̣̦͞**

**̴͇͔̜͎͈͕̪͖̖̘̭͈̖̟̫͖͞**

**G̮̹̰̜͢ͅI̛̻̬͈̣̺͡V̷̢̡̭̯͍͚͓͚͍̼̖͍̟̟͓͖E̛̗̫̥̲̖͎̹̳̰̼̠̯͈͈͘͞ ̶̶̧̢͈̝̟̪̩̘̮̟̼̩̜̰̭͖̪H͙̜̖̞̞͔̰̞̪̦͎͕̜͡E͜͞҉͖̞̱̠͈̙͇̰̫̜̻̙R͜͝͏̻̰̼͉ͅ ̶̻̖̣̤̪͎̣͎̺͙̫͇̫̱͈̬̕B҉̵͕͚̣̖̝̣̘̺̪̝͉͎̲̼̝͠A͏͙̼̝͍̭͓͇̦̳̥͉̫̘͙̹C͏̛̞̞͎̰̗̥͍͈̻̝̗̰̮͜͞K̶̴̨̛̙̲̲̞͕̥̰̺̪͍͕̪͉̪̺̥̲ ̨͓̮̤͖͇̯͍̩̙̮T̵̢̼̱̞͈̯͉̥͚̼̲̳͎̟O̭̤̗͍̘̼̘̤͇͖͝͠͠ ̸̨̢̛̻͕̳̬̝̱͜U̶̯͇̲̺̩͇͈͔̙̩͘̕͞S̵̮̬͙̼̗̻̻̤̖̪̝̯!̧̭͈̰̙̘̻̥͟**

 

... 

 

**D҉̶̨̤̹͇̗͠O̦̭̱̤͓̼̫̗̗̩̦͇̭̞͘N͉͔̯̻̙̮͖̝̦͈̖̟͔̺̫̕͡'̨҉̸̻͔͇͍̫̙̙̗̼̳̖̟̞̕Ţ̶̢̘̜͎̦͕͖̲̳͚ ̵̸̫̩͕̜̠̝̤͖͢͠Y̴̡̹̣̖̗̝͇̳̳͈̱O҉͍̭̤̘̠̞̰̪̹̟̞͎̲̜̥͞U̧͈̼̤̠̞͙̙̻͕͚ ̶҉̦͎̹̙͕͍̺̝͓̟͚̯̪̪ͅD̗̰͔̘̟̻̥͎̩̺̺̮̲̗̘̻̩̕͜ͅA̧̧̧̨̜̠̙̠̬̰̞̳͙̞͖̯̲͖Ŗ̼̖̘̠̗̤̠̰̭͔̟͉͍̬ͅE҉̛̘͚̺̩̜̥̱͚̙͖͍ͅ ̵̥͇͉̤̟̘̳̝͔͜S̢͠͏̻̥̺͉͎T̷̡̡͓̳̖̟͈̲̫̪͙̺͓̜̱̦̪͠O̖̣̝͔̣͍̯̹̹̯̪̮̕͟P̷̠̙̜̦͚̠̪̻̳̗̲͍̼̘̘̕͟͜ͅ ̮̣̫͔͚̕H̛͞͠͝҉̠̞̣̟̱̣͍͙̬͍̻̜̪͙̝͉͓̱I̢̢̪̳̟͇̜̯̞̮͓̰͘M̶̤̫̻͚̼̞̹̫̰͍͇̤̳̲̠̕̕̕ ̵̷̧̩̪̹̜͙̞̣̝͓̻̦̹̳̮ͅD̸̝͎̮̗̪͙̘̝̖̘̪̳͈͘͡O̸͇͍̺̗̦̱͖̳͘͟͞͡Ņ̴͓̠̥͎̘̥̥͢͞ͅ'͙̞̖̱̱͍̞͙̬̻̱̥͓͔̹̻͈͠T҉̸̛̯̺̖̫͇͈̕ͅ ̴̵̢͕̠̜͈͓̘̳̻̖̫̝͇̻̫̮̤̯͢͢Y̶̛͔̺̟̹̻̲̳͜O̷̴͓͖͚̬͜͟U̵̮̗͍͈̣̩̱̗̙̱͙͜͡ͅ ̶̵̡̣̯̰̪̤̰̭̬̣͎̝͚̹͘Ḑ̛̱̦͇̻̗̗͕̱͞A̼͎̳͈͇̝͙̰͇̭̮̩̙͟͢ͅŖ̴̜̭͍̱̬̭̗̱̳̩͎̺͎͎͟͜ͅȨ̢͚̱͕̟͓̬̗̺̪͇̳!̶͢҉̪̩̠̫͓̦͚͚͖̩͘͜ͅ**

...

...

... 

Huh? He's back at the crossroads... that's his box... did the future just...

* * *

The Master of Master's eyes flew open and he stared wide eyed at the ceiling. The gears creaked as they rotated, as the Master processed what he'd just dreamed.

That was... That was a second future. That was a future that didn't end in complete Darkness...

There was a Sora who had managed to keep his friends alive...

There was hope after all...

But Kairi. Oh Kingdom Hearts _Kairi was missing._

The Master choked as tears began flowing. He may as well have dealt the blow himself...

Then his younger self had gone after her. And he still had no idea if either of them got out alive...

He bit his lip. This changed things. Something happened to cause the future to change... and he wasn't sure what it was...

Instead he hurried back to his desk and began writing this future down. No one would see this version of the new future. Not yet.

He'll use Luxu's copy to carry these new pages. He wasn't planning on giving it to him anyways. Not when there was no guarantee that it was a future that would come to pass.

There was still that nagging thought, that doubt that still sat deep in his Heart, that the future he'd just written down was simply a scattered dream.

It was a hopeful, bittersweet dream though.

And the thought of that possibility?

That was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My current theory on what's in the box is the 6th Book of Prophecy containing the future Sora had set in place. All the others contained the bad ending.


End file.
